No Other
by Porcoelho
Summary: Droga. Isso não era justo. Não era justo que de repente todas as garotas da escola estivessem afim dele. One-Shot Sasusaku UA


Droga. Isso não era justo. Não era justo que de repente todas as garotas da escola estivessem afim dele.

Incluindo a capitã das líderes de torcida, Karin, que estava neste exato momento se atirando para cima de Sasuke do outro lado do refeitório.

Antes, quando ele era apenas um dos alunos que faziam parte do clube de matemática ninguém parecia notá-lo. Agora, todas as garotas estavam encantadas por ele. Talvez até tivessem criado um fã-clube.

Sakura sabia que isso poderia acontecer. Afinal, Sasuke era realmente muito bonito. Bonito não, lindo. Ah, aqueles olhos negros...E aquele sorriso de canto...

Mas é claro que quando ele era só um nerd do clube de matemática não chamava a atenção das garotas da escola. Apesar de sempre ter chamado a atenção de Sakura. Ela nem lembrava mais quando havia se apaixonado por Sasuke, quando havia trocado o sentimento de amizade por amor. Mas a verdade era que nos seus dezessete anos de vida, ela não lembrava de ter amado algum outro garoto além dele.

Sakura sabia que se Sasuke fizesse o teste para o time de futebol do colégio e passasse, seria muito difícil que todas as idiotas daquela escola não reparassem nele.

Mesmo assim, ela deu força para seu amigo fazer o teste para o time. Ela sabia que Sasuke adorava futebol e sabia que ele era muito bom. E quando ele entrou para o _team _Konoha Sakura ficou muito feliz por ele. E mesmo agora – que todas as garotas do colégio corriam atrás dele, e ele passava cada vez menos tempo com ela –, Sakura continuava feliz por ele. Porque Sasuke estava feliz e ela gostava de vê-lo realizando seu sonho.

Além disso, tudo era culpa dela. Sakura sabia que não precisaria ter medo de perder Sasuke para outra garota se eles estivessem juntos. Talvez se ela tivesse se declarado...

Eles eram amigos há tanto tempo, mas ela não queria ser só amiga dele, e tivera muitas chances de dizer isso ao garoto. Mas não teve coragem. Mesmo que eles fossem só amigos, ela ainda podia ficar perto dele.

Porém, desde que Sasuke havia entrado para o time, há três semanas, os dois passavam cada vez menos tempo juntos. Agora só se viam nos estudos do clube de matemática. No resto do tempo, Sasuke estava ocupado com os treinos de futebol, com os encontros com os garotos do time – e com as líderes de torcida, acreditava Sakura – e com suas fãs. E a garota acreditava que daqui há algum tempo talvez nem o encontraria mais. Talvez, Sasuke veria que agora estava popular demais para participar de algo como o clube de matemática.

De vez em quando, eles se encontravam pelos corredores do colégio e Sasuke sempre vinha falar com ela. Mas era questão de tempo até alguma garota chegar e interromper os dois.

Agora mesmo que ela não teria nenhuma chance com Sasuke. Não agora que ele podia escolher entre todas as garotas da escola. Começando com as _cheerleadres_, começando por Karin...

– Oi Sakura – disse sua amiga Hinata, interrompendo os pensamentos da rosada, e se sentando ao lado dela na mesa do refeitório.

– Oi Hina – respondeu, deixando de encarar Karin, que sorria para Sasuke, e fixando seus olhos na amiga.

– Você não parece bem – falou Hinata, olhando preocupada para a amiga. – Nem comeu seu almoço, Sakura.

– Mas é claro que ela não está bem, Hinata. – Tenten, que havia acabado de sentar-se na mesa, respondeu antes de Sakura. – Dá uma olhada ali na vadia ruiva se atirando para o Sasuke – falou, apontando Karin discretamente com a cabeça.

– Ah... – respondeu uma tímida Hinata. – Mas não precisa ficar desse jeito – falou tentando animar a amiga. – Você sabe que o Sasuke não ficaria com alguém como Karin. Ele é tão inteligente, e bem, nós sabemos que ela não é a melhor aluna da escola.

Na verdade, Hinata estava sendo gentil. Karin poderia ser a garota mais popular do colégio, mas no quesito estudos Sakura acreditava que ela só não era mais tapada que a paixão platônica de Hinata e melhor amigo de Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki.

– Todos os garotos da escola querem ficar com ela, Hinata – falou uma desanimada Sakura. – Por que Sasuke seria diferente? – continuou. – Além disso, Sasuke pode ficar com quem ele quiser, eu não me importo! – Estava brava com Sasuke. Por que ele tinha que dar bola justo para Karin? A garota era a mais fútil e atirada da escola. Mas, no fundo, Sakura sabia que o problema não era Karin. O problema era Sasuke ficar com outra garota que não fosse ela mesma.

– Olha, Sakura, eu não sei se o Sasuke ficaria ou não com a Karin, mas a questão é que talvez ele pudesse querer ficar com você. – Sakura não costumava ter pena de si mesma, e Tenten não aguentava mais ver a amiga assim, por isso continuou: – Vocês são tão próximos, ele te trata tão bem. Tente falar com ele, explicar o que está sentindo. Diga que o ama – completou Tenten.

– É, Sakura, talvez se você se declarasse ele ficaria com você – concordou a Hinata.

– Qual é gente? – ironizou Sakura. – Até parece que o Sasuke ia querer ficar comigo agora que ele pode ter alguém como ela – falou, olhando para Karin. – Para ele, eu sempre fui só uma amiga – disse uma derrotada Sakura, para logo após sair do refeitório.

Ela tinha perdido a fome, e também não aguentava mais olhar para o provável futuro casal vinte da escola.

Já estava em frente ao seu armário, pegando suas coisas para ir pra casa mais cedo. Precisava ir embora dali, não ia conseguir se concentrar nas aulas restantes.

Colocou a mochila nas costas, e estava se dirigindo à secretaria quando ouviu alguém chamá-la.

– Sakura? Está tudo bem? – questionou Sasuke. – Vi você saindo do refeitório com uma cara nada boa – disse ele, preocupado.

Então ele tinha notado que ela havia ido embora? Sakura queria perguntar como. Já que durante sua última olhada para os dois, antes de sair da cantina, Karin praticamente estava colocando ao peitos na cara dele.

– Está tudo bem, Sasuke, eu só quero ir para casa – respondeu friamente, sem se virar para ele.

– O que está acontecendo, Sakura? – perguntou o garoto, chateado por receber esse tipo de tratamento. – Você está chateada comigo? Eu fiz algo errado?

– Eu só estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça, Sasuke – disse ela, ainda de costas para o garoto. Ela não queria encará-lo. Não sabia se conseguiria conter o choro. – Vou para casa. Tchau!

Ela deu o primeiro passo, mas depois foi segurada por Sasuke.

– Você não vai embora enquanto não me explicar o que está acontecendo – falou, já irritado. Sakura nunca havia falado com ele desse jeito. – Por que está me evitando?

– Me solta, Sasuke! – falou ela, irritada também. Por que ele não a deixava ir embora?

– Não enquanto você não me disser o que aconteceu – disse ele, virando ela de frente para si, fazendo com que ambos se encarassem. – Não enquanto você não parar de tentar fugir de mim.

– Eu não estou fugindo, já disse que só quero ir para minha casa – falou, tentando se soltar. – Você está me machucando, Sasuke!

– Desculpe - disse, desconcertado. - Eu não queria te machucar – falou ele, afrouxando o aperto no braço dela.

– Então me solta – falou a garota, o encarando.

– Se eu soltar, você vai ficar aqui e falar direito comigo? – Sasuke não queria machucá-la, mas não iria deixar Sakura fugir. Ela teria que dizer a ele o que estava acontecendo.

– Por que você está tão preocupado? – falou, não podendo mais controlar a raiva que estava sentindo por ele. Raiva por ele estar a segurando, raiva por ele ter se afastado dela, raiva por ele não corresponder aos seus sentimentos.

– Como assim por quê? – ele não estava entendendo. – Nós somos amigos, você esqueceu?

– Quem parece ter esquecido disso foi você – retrucou.

Se ele queria que ela falasse, então ela falaria. Na verdade, queria sair correndo, mas Sasuke ainda estava a segurando pelo braço. Então resolveu falar o que estava entalado na garganta nas últimas semanas:

– Você mal tem falado comigo nesses últimos dias, Sasuke – disse ela, tentando se soltar novamente. – Desde que entrou no time, você não tem mais tempo para os seus amigos. – _Para mim_, ela queria dizer, mas se conteve. – Não tem mais nem tempo para o clube.

– Eu não tenho tido muito tempo, é verdade – admitiu ele. – Mas eu não deixei de falar com você. E nem deixei de ir ao clube. Você sabe que eu gosto tanto de matemática quanto gosto de futebol.

– Sério? Antes eu podia jurar que você gostava mais de matemática do que futebol, mas agora você mudou de ideia – estava sendo infantil, ela sabia, mas agora já não conseguia raciocinar direito; já não pensava antes de falar.

– Qual é, Sakura?! Você e Naruto foram as pessoas que mais me deram apoio para fazer o teste para o time – disse.

E era verdade, ela e Naruto – o idiota do melhor amigo de Sasuke, que fazia parte do time do colégio – foram quem o incentivaram a tentar. Mas Sakura não imaginava que sofreria tanto ao ver Sasuke no time.

– Eu não estou te entendendo – disse ele à Sakura.

– Você não precisa me entender, é só me soltar e me deixar ir – falou, brava.

– Olha, Sakura – falou, como se pedisse desculpas. – Eu sei que não tenho tido muito tempo livre, e é verdade que os treinos do time são os maiores culpados – continuou, olhando para a garota que havia virado o rosto para não encará-lo. – Mas eu ainda estou tentando me acostumar com isso tudo – colocou a mão livre no queixo de Sakura para que ela olhasse para ele. Viu que os lindos olhos verdes dela estavam tristes. Será que ele ainda estava a machucando? – Eu vou te soltar, mas por favor não fuja de mim, Sakura – pediu, enquanto a livrava do aperto no braço.

Para alívio de Sasuke, a garota não tentou fugir. Então ele continou:

– Eu prometo que vou tentar dedicar mais tempo ao clube. E eu te prometo que nunca vou deixar você de lado, Sakura – disse, enquanto a olhava nos olhos. – Nossa amizade é muito importante para mim.

Ah, claro, eles iriam continuar sendo amigos. Bons amigos e nada mais. Sakura não queria mais isso. Se era para Sasuke lhe contar os detalhes do futuro namoro dele com Karin ou com outra, Sakura preferia que ele não falasse mais com ela. Ela preferia se afastar.

– Olha, Sasuke, talvez nós não devêssemos mais ser amigos – falou, olhando nos olhos negros dele. – Talvez você devesse usar o pouco tempo que gasta comigo com os treinos do time, ou com as líderes de torcida – falou ela irritada e irônica ao mesmo tempo. - Talvez, agora mesmo você não devesse estar aqui perdendo seu tempo comigo quando podia estar lá no refeitório conversando com a Karin.

– Mas o quê? – questionou o garoto, sem entender.

– Ou talvez com qualquer outra, já que todas as garotas desse colégio estão afim de você – continuou, sem dar atenção à última pergunta dele.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha. Será que?

Ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir de canto. Sakura estava com ciúme dele? Então era por isso que ela estava tão brava. Se ela soubesse...

– Por que você está sorrindo? – perguntou, irritada. Aquilo era uma conversa séria. – Ah, mas é claro, você deve estar adorando mesmo todas essas garotas dando em cima de você, não é Sasuke Uchiha?

– Não Sakura, eu não me interesso por nenhuma dessa garotas – falou, ainda com o sorriso de canto no rosto. Depois ficou sério novamente. – A única que eu quero é você.

– O quê? – agora era a vez dela ficar confusa.

– Sempre foi você, Sakura – falou, enquanto se aproximava ainda mais dela. – Eu não ligo para todas essas garotas porque eu sou apaixonado por você – agora o rosto dele estava a centímetros dos dela. – Sempre fui. – E então Sasuke não aguentou mais. Ele a beijou.

Meu Deus! Ela estava beijando Sasuke, beijando o amor da sua vida. E ele quem havia tomado a iniciativa. Ele a amava. Havia dito isso a ela.

Sakura se reprendeu mentalmente: ela deveria parar de pensar tanto e corresponder ao beijo dele.

E foi isso que ela fez.

E como fez.

Agora, os dois estavam grudados um no outro.

Se o inspetor da escola os pegasse fazendo isso no meio do corredor provavelmente eles estariam encrencados. Não que Sasuke e Sakura estivessem preocupados com isso agora.

– Então, você ainda quer que eu vá atrás da Karin? – brincou ele, após terem se separado, e enquanto a encarava sorrindo divertido.

– Ah, cala a boca, Sasuke – disse ela, sorrindo também.

– Você sabe como pode me fazer calar – repondeu, tentando beijá-la novamente.

– Não Sasuke, alguém pode nos ver! – disse, o afastando. – Além disso, você precisa me explicar o que estava falando tanto com a Karin hoje – falou, fingindo estar brava.

– Eu não estava falando com a Karin, ela estava falando comigo – disse, enquanto descia as mãos do rosto para a cintura da garota que amava.

– E o que ela estava falando? – perguntou, enquanto colocava as mãos no pescoço dele.

Sasuke revirou os olhos. Uma garota fútil como Karin nunca lhe chamaria a atenção.

– Não sei, eu não estava prestando atenção, Sakura. Você acha mesmo que eu me interessaria por alguém como ela? – Sakura deu de ombros. - Você deveria saber que eu prefiro garotas que tenham mais do que pompons e sapatos na cabeça. Gosto das inteligentes, assim como eu, é claro – ele continuou, divertido. - Além disso, eu não curto ruivas. Prefiro garotas com o cabelo rosa.

– Ah é? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Com certeza – se aproximou do rosto dela de novo. – Posso te beijar agora ou você tem mais alguma pergunta?

– Não é uma pergunta, mas eu quero que você prometa que vai ter mais tempo para mim – pediu ela, fazendo uma carinha fofa.

– Mas é claro que eu prometo – disse, para depois beijar a bochecha dela. – Que espécie de namorado eu seria se não desse atenção à minha garota?

– Namorado é?

– Sim. Se você aceitar é claro – respondeu, enquanto abaixava a cabeça para beijar o pescoço da garota.

– Isso é um pedido? – ergueu o rosto dele, para que a encarasse.

– Sim. Você aceita?

– Sim. - E dessa vez foi ela quem tomou a iniciativa do beijo.

**.**

**..**

**…**

No fim, Sasuke ter entrado no time acabou sendo uma ótima ideia.

Graças a isso, eles estavam juntos agora. E ela podia mostrar a todas as garotas da escola, inclusive Karin, que Sasuke era dela.

Graças a isso, Hinata e Tenten haviam passado a acompanhá-la nos jogos do_ team _Konoha. E, por causa disso, Hinata agora estava namorando com Naruto; e Tenten estava caidinha por um dos garotos do time, Neji.

Graças a isso, ela não via Sasuke só nos estudos do clube de matemática – do qual havia se tornado presidente recentemente. Agora ela acompanhava os treinos do namorado, os jogos...

– Você foi muito bem hoje – disse, sorrindo para o namorado, após o treino.

– O teme estava querendo impressionar você, Sakura – intrometeu-se Naruto.

A garota riu.

– Cala a boca, Naruto! – falou Sasuke, enquanto o loiro já corria para os braços de Hinata.

– Você sabe que não precisa fazer mais nada para me impressionar, né? – falou ela. – Eu já sou caidinha por você – admitiu.

– Bom saber disso – disse ele sorrindo. – Porque eu te amo.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, depois um lindo sorriso tomou conta de sua face. Na verdade, Sasuke ainda não tinha dito que a amava, não desse jeito.

– Ah Sasuke, eu também te amo – se atirou nos braços dele. – Muito! – falou, antes dele beijá-la daquele jeito que a deixava sem fôlego. – Hum, Sasuke – chamou a atenção dele, após o beijo. – Você não esqueceu do jantar lá em casa hoje, né?

– É claro que eu não esqueci – falou, nervoso.

– O que foi, Sasuke? – perguntou. – Você já jantou lá outras vezes. Meus pais já conhecem você.

– É, mas nunca como seu namorado – respondeu. – E o seu pai nunca foi muito com a minha cara. Acho que no fundo ele sabia que eu tinha segundas intenções com a filha dele – falou, sorrindo malicioso, para depois a beijar de novo.

– O teme está com medo de conhecer o sogro – falou Naruto, aos risos, interrompendo o casal novamente.

– Ah é? E quando você vai ir conhecer o seu sogro, Naruto? – questionou Sasuke, tirando sarro do amigo.

– Bom... Eu... – o loiro não sabia o que responder.

– Não se preocupe, Naruto, logo eu vou marcar um dia para você conhecer meus pais – falou Hinata, olhando esperançosa para o namorado.

– Er, tudo bem Hinata – respondeu, sem jeito.

Agora era Sasuke quem ria do amigo.

– Deixa eles em paz, Sasuke – disse Sakura.

– Tudo bem, eu tenho coisas mais interessantes para fazer mesmo – falou, para logo depois puxar Sakura para mais um beijo.

.

.

..

Espero que tenham gostado :D


End file.
